The Day Before Tomorrow
by Chazno-02
Summary: There was once a legend revolving around a young man defeating evil's finest power: a Chosen One. But how did this Chosen One come to be? Chiro's beginning... and the events leading up to it.
1. Chapter 1: Friends, Family, & Strangers

Disclaimer: I do not own "SRMTHFG!" but I do own Ace and Zoey. WingedWolf101 owns the prototype monkeys that came before the Hyperforce was even born.

 **The Day Before Tomorrow**

 _ **Chapter One: Friends, Family, & Strangers**_

 _Before time began, there was the voice._

 _No one knows where it came from; all anyone knew was the song from the voice created life._

 _Each verse became a day, which echoed in the great void, and so in seven days, time itself was created, and life followed suit…_

… _but with life came light… and darkness._

 _A group of wise saints foretold a future of bleakness… a cosmos ruled by hate._

 _Yet, it was also foreseen that another force would rise against the shadows…_

… _time would choose a Chosen One, who shall be brought into the world by rare faithful hearts. Soul mates that were raised on the same planet, yet in two separate worlds._

 _That Chosen One would lead followers to end the final war…_

… _and only until a Chosen One is chosen, the galaxy will drift between light and darkness… until that day comes…_

Like on Earth, Saturday mornings were a time of fun for children in Shuggazoom City, especially during what came to be called the Golden Age. Of course, some families had a harder time with weekends then others, and even Carrington Manor was no exception to the rule.

"Uncle Clayton, you can't be too busy for me!" a young boy named Ace was heard to say from miles away, "You promised we could play catch in the park!"

"I'm sorry, kid, but it cannot be helped," said millionare playboy industrialist Clayton Carrington (secretly, Captain Shuggazoom, defender of the city), "my business got me up to my shoulders in paperwork, and there is no telling when my, um, 'charity work' will require my help."

"Don't tell me you forgot what day this is!"

"Of course not, it's the day after yesterday and the day before tomorrow. I'll make it up to you tonight, Ace, I promise."

"How are you going to do that? By using me as a babe-magnet during one of your dinner dates? Yeah! Right, as if I'd let that happen!"

Clayton shook his head, for he cared a lot more about his orphaned nephew then anyone assumes. In fact, if he didn't agree to take the boy in, he'd probably end up on an intergalactic orphanage ship getting into who-knows-what kind of trouble in the cosmos! However, balancing family time with business, women, and superhero duty just isn't easy, so they just manage to spend time together during during the weekends, and even then, they'd be lucky to squeeze in an hour or two… which was far from the case this weekend. That is why the busy uncle had something special in mind to make up for it.

"Actually, tonight, I'm getting you a girl." Clayton said, playfully, "You see, I know this guy who knows a guy who has a daughter around your age… and you know, she has a wonderful personality."

Ace flinched in disgust at the offer: "Ew! No thanks! Look, Uncle Clayton, I know you mean well, but I'm only eight years old! It just isn't normal for a boy my age to befriend girls, and even if it was, I can't let my first moments with her be over a dinner date!" With that off his chest, Ace put on his hat, straightened his glasses, and grabbed his family heirloom baseball, "Fine, if you are that busy, then I'm going to the park by myself. If this girl shows up before I come back… please don't make things weird!"

After that, Ace stormed out, but the second he left, Clayton had a sly smirk on his face. "Somehow I knew Ace would say that," he told himself, "phase one practically completed itself."

"A crafty move indeed, sir," said Tobias Burgas, the butler, who had overheard the whole thing, "however, it would have been far wiser to tell him that your 'charity work' involved flying around with a cape and a helmet, making the duties of the police force easier."

Clayton shook his head, "Toby, you don't know my nephew… like his father, my sainted twin brother; Ace is good at keeping secrets, but not that good. Knowing he has a superhero in his family might blow the kid's mind!" he finished his paperwork with lightning speed, as only a super-powered person could, and then opens the secret passage behind the bookcase, where his Captain Shuggazoom uniform was waiting for him, "Time to go on patrol. Will you get everything ready and cover for me while I am gone, Toby?"

"I always do, sir." Tobias replied, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, in Shuggazoom City Park, Ace wasn't having as much luck making friends as he thought he would. Most of the other kids were too busy with their own friends and family to even notice him, and the few who did spoke poorly of him.

"The millionare's nephew is too good for us," he overheard one of them say, "I wouldn't spend time with him _unless_ he paid me."

"I wouldn't spend time with him even if he paid me, "he heard someone else say, "I mean, look at his glasses… he's a geek!"

The only exception among that grou[ was this weird boy from the wrong side of the tracks named Gyrus Krinkle… or as Ace came to call him: Krinkle the Creep!

Although they find comfort in each other's company, nobody, not even Ace, would want to spend more than five minutes a day with Krinkle, and for a good reason: once the guy develops an interest in something—mainly monkeys and superheroes – he won't leave anyone alone until he gets what he wants, and he can very annoying in the process.

"Hey! Henry!" said Krinkle, upon finding Ace in the park, "I just saw Captain Shuggazoom fly out on patrol! Want to follow him so we can learn his secret identity and become his sidekicks?"

Ace sighed hearing that, "Krinkle, for the one hundredth time, stop using the name that was written on my birth certificate! I prefer to be called 'Ace'," he said "and no! We are _not_ going to follow Captain Shuggazoom just to see the face under his helmet! People with superpowers keep their true identities a secret for a reason. Besides, he might hear us coming from a mile or more away anyhow."

Actually, in secret, Ace already knew Captain Shuggazoom was really his Uncle Clayton… being a sharp kid, he figured it out the moment he moved into Carrington Manor, but he promised his sainted mother that he would respect other people's privacy, so he kept his mouth shut about it. Besides, he wanted to prove to himself he could do better at keeping secrets then his late father.

"Well, we better do something together today," said the oblivious, crazy young Krinkle, "I'm bored, and I have to do something other than my homework… and getting yelled at by mother for no reason."

"Hey! At least you still have a mom," Ace replied, offended, "even if she is a robot without emotional warmth in her programming. Anyhow, if fun is what you are looking for, then you came to the right guy. How about we play a nice, safe game of catch? I even brought my family heirloom baseball."

Gyrus Krinkle shook his head. "I may be bored, but I'm not _that_ bored… Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! How about we paint ourselves with tiger stripes, and go free all the animals in the zoo?! Like that boy on the tv?!"

Ace face palmed. He wanted to say "No" or "What are you, bonkers?" to Gyrus Krinkle, but he didn't want to paint himself as the bad guy while out in public.

"Fine, Krinkle." Ace said with a sigh, "If I don't meet you there in an hour, start without me."

Krinkle the Creep ran off cheering, and although he was the only company he had, Ace was glad to get rid of him.

"Ugh! I thought he'd never leave," Ace muttered to himself, "I want to have one friend, but I want it to be a _real_ friend. Someone who won't ignore me, expect me to bribe them, or get both of us into trouble just for the fun of it."

Of course, for Ace, finding such a friend is easier said than done, but the maker knows he tried that day… for at least another whole hour.

The next thing anyone knew, the city streets were overrun with beasts from all over the Nexxo-4 galaxy, and from miles away the laughter and voice of Gyrus Krinkle reached Ace's ears.

"Free the animals!"

Out of embarrassment, a drop of sweat crossed Ace's brow, "I'm surprised his mom didn't try to stop him," he told himself, "does she even know he's out and about?"

Before he could figure it out, however, Ace's train of thought was thrown off track by all the chaos around him: everywhere he looked there were animals that didn't belong there, including vampire penguins, night-fliers (a cross between a bird and a bat), mega-lions, intergalactic mammoths, and… a cybernetic monkey?!

Before he could figure it out, however, Ace's train of thought was thrown off track by all the chaos around him: everywhere he looked there were animals that didn't belong there, including vampire penguins, night-fliers (a cross between a bird and a bat), mega-lions, intergalactic mammoths, and… a cybernetic monkey?!

Before he could figure it out, however, Ace's train of thought was thrown off track by all the chaos around him: everywhere he looked there were animals that didn't belong there, including vampire penguins, night-fliers (a cross between a bird and a bat), mega-lions, intergalactic mammoths, and… a cybernetic monkey?!

"Weird!"

That was the only word that escaped Ace's lips before he started following the strange grey furred, steampunk monkey into that chaotic mess. He would have been eaten by a mega-lion or some other predator if not for Captain Shuggazoom, who wasted no time getting to work, rounding up the escaped zoo animals… carnivores first, of course.

"I was actually hoping Major Mongroloid would pull a stunt like this," the superhero sighed, "but thankfully that wasn't the case… this time. Still, you'd think a wacky kid with a robot for a mom would have picked up her restraint. Speaking of moms, yours has been looking everywhere for you, little guy. You stay here; I'll be right back with your neighbors."

With that said, he put the last of the mega-lions… a cub… back into its habitat before the zookeepers before the zookeepers closed the door, and took to the sky the moment they looked it behind him. While up there, he recognized the little boy chasing the one monkey that didn't belong in the zoo to begin with.

"That's my Ace," Captain Shuggazoom chuckled, glad to see his nephew is safe, "he's one of the few people in this city to notice the elephant in the room. Ah! Speaking of elephants; better fetch those interstellar mammoths next."

Before long, Ace had followed the mysterious monkey to a peach orchard in the outskirts of the city… and at this point, things were starting to get even more suspicious. See, from what he heard, monkeys live in trees, gathering fruit and sleeping in the branches. To any animal, let alone a monkey, the branches of a Shuggazoomian peach tree would make a rather sturdy home, mainly because the fruit that grows on them usually ripen at twice the size of a person's head, yet for some reason, the cybernetic monkey shown no interest in any tree in the orchard. She just kept running, like she was determined to get somewhere, but where?

"Well, wherever you are going," Ace muttered, as he was catching his breath, "you better let me catch up with you! I mean, really? Who puts artificial limbs on a monkey?! I want answers!"

The only response he got from her, of course, was a bunch of monkey talk, and even then, she kept running… and then disappeared behind a rock. Ace was just about to call himself crazy for talking to a monkey and expecting her to speak back in a way he could understand, when he reached the other side of that same rock, and found a tunnel hidden behind a tall patch of grass. Near the entrance was an old lantern with a lungwort wick, and judging by the scorch marks on the glass, it had been used before… several times… and quite recently too, until whoever is in there knew the tunnel so well they could find their way around in the dark.

"Well, no way I would let this to waste." Ace said to himself, as he reached into his deep coat pocket for his in-case-of-emergency box of matches… unfortunately, he knocked out his baseball in the process, and it bounced down the tunnel into darkness. (He could no longer see it, but it sounded like it landed on something made of metal.) "Oh! Great! Now I have to find a runaway monkey and my family heirloom baseball!"

Of course, despite his young age, Ace had been through worse, so he took a deep breath, lit the lantern, and went in without further complaining. He didn't know how long he had been walking before his lantern went out, he tripped, and he stumbled to the other end of the tunnel, which, to his surprise, was much brighter than he expected. Did he resurface? No, he discovered, for only a portion of the light came from the sun, seeping through cracks of a large cavern ceiling that was coated in glowing crystals. If not for that, Ace would have assumed that he fell into an alternate, jungle universe, because that is exactly what it looked like to him. He even saw the cybernetic mystery monkey he was chasing had climbed one of the nearest trees.

"Oh! So this is your home, huh?" but then he noticed what her tail was wrapped around, "Hey! That's my ball! Don't you realize you are holding a family heirloom? My dad gave me that ball, and his dad gave it to him, and so on and so forth for a total of sixteen generations!"

He then noticed she had a dent on her helmet… she was a grey furred monkey with large green eyes, clad with onyx black steampunk arms with claws, a matching helmet and a flail-like tail tip. It was a frightening display, yet despite the scar over one of her eyes, her large teeth, her messy fur, and cybernetic parts, there was an aura of beauty about her, and Ace was suddenly ashamed his carelessness had hurt her, even if she could barely feel it.

"Look, I am sorry I let my ball hit you on the head, but can I please have my ball back. It's all I have left of my parents." Of course, all Ace got in response was a bunch of monkey chatter, and that frustrated him, "Ugh! You know, I really wish I could understand you! Then I would know for sure whether or not _you_ can understand _me!_ "

Hearing that, the monkey became quiet, and then she tossed the ball back to Ace, and flipped a hidden switch under her cybernetic ear. After that, she started chattering again, and her voice changed from that of any other monkey to one that was deep and gravelly, yet had a queenliness to it like a jungle goddess, despite her obvious Scottish accent in the human-like words that were forming for the first time: "Why… you… here… lad?"

Ace was stunned, "You can talk?!" he asked, but then he shook it off, "I mean, I was going to ask you the same thing back in the city. I'm not sure why nobody else noticed but it's not every day we have _cybernetic_ animals in the zoo, let alone escape from there."

The grey monkey shook her head, and came down from the trees. "I talk, lad… don't like to… especially about that. Now, again: why are you here?"

"I was just… trying to make friends," Ace answered, "and after… well, whatever it was that got you into that mess, I felt that you could need a friend as much as I do, so I followed you home."

"Bad idea, lad… the forest of Pandora is too dangerous for you." The monkey said, "You must leave. Go back to your city, where you are safe."

"No! I am a Carrington! 'Danger' is in my blood, and being in the car crash that orphaned me was a lot scarier than this beautiful place."

The grey monkey's dull expression did not changed, but her one good eye seemed to tremble when Ace declared his family name. "Carrington?" she asked.

"Oh! I guess we hadn't introduced," said Ace, blushing, "my full name is Henry James Carrington the third, but you can call me 'Ace'. My sainted father is the twin brother of my uncle, Clayton Carrington who is usually too busy for me on account of being a tycoon in intergalactic industry, a real playboy and…" he looked both ways, making sure there is nobody around, before whispering to her, "he is a superhero. He doesn't know that I know, and I think it is best things stay that way."

He felt better getting it off his chest. Before he was orphaned his mother always told him that animals are better at keeping secrets then people, and at this point, he quietly hoped she was right.

"Alright, lad," said the monkey, appearing uninterested despite feelings to the contrary, "I will take your word for it."

"So what's your name? I told you mine."

"Vex."

"Huh?"

"My name is Vex. Now, for the last time… go away."

"Hold on!" Ace shouted, as Vex started running off again, "There is so much more I wanted to ask you! Like, where did you get your armor? Are there others like you? Why did you call this jungle 'Pandora'? Is it because this cave it's in is like a box? Because if that's the case, it's not even that clever! Hey! Wait up!"

He followed her through thick tree branches, across stepping stones on a raging river, and around obstacles that a city kid never would have even imagined, and still he kept running… and then he tripped over a tree root and fell into a giant spider web. Just as the arachnid that spun it was about to devour him, however, Vex swung back to him on a vine, and she pulled him out just in time.

"Thanks." Ace gasped, as they lowered themselves back to the ground.

"Eyes open, lad," said Vex, shaking her head, "Cannot protect you all the time."

Realizing what Vex meant by saying this place was "dangerous", Ace made up his mind to head straight back home… only to find that he could barely walk and he was completely lost.

"Ouch! I must have twisted my ankle back there. Say, Vex, got anywhere I can stay until my uncle comes looking for me… if that is even possible?"

Vex sighed. She knew that the jungle was dangerous enough to someone who was able bodied, but a wounded child with a poor sense of direction? Things would be even harder for him now, and it was clear that Ace might not make it back to the city… alive… not without some form of help. With that in mind, she picked him up and carried him to a strange hut, and placed him on the bottom step of the stairs near the front door. Then, she pulled a pin-like device from one of her mechanical ears, and blows into it… it was a shrill sounding whistle.

"What was that?" asked Ace.

"A distress call," answered Vex, putting the whistle away, "you humans are not the only primates who scream when they need help, and I do not like to scream."

Sure enough, Vex's distress call was quickly answered, as another cybernetic monkey—a white one –rushed out of the house and down the stairs with a tiny, robed figure close behind him.

"Mon amour," they white monkey said, in a smooth French accent, "you had been away too long. Where had you been all this time?"

"I do not want to talk about it, Wisp," Vex answered, giving the white monkey with violet eyes a gentle kiss… despite her fangs, "but right now, that is the least of our problems. Where is the Alchemist?"

"Sensei is in the Super Robot, tuning the systems," said the small, robed figure (Ace noticed it was a girl's voice, but the tone was pretty impish, like that of a fairy), "you know how he likes keeping his hands busy. What is wrong, Vex?"

Vex didn't say a word, as she directed the attention of her friends towards Ace, who had sweat on his brow as he worried what will become of him.

"Look, I read enough comic books to know where this is going," Ace said, raising his hands in defense, "you don't want anyone to know about your secret underground garden, as the modern world might ruin it, so you intend on punishing anyone who'd end up knowing too much; I get it! Well, you can go ahead and do what you want with me, I don't care! My only family, my uncle, is probably too busy to even know I'm gone, and I have no friends to miss me anyhow, so-!"

"You have no family?" the small robed figure interrupted, her young voice turning from dull and impish, to soft and sweet, "No mother?"

Ace shook his head "no", and the robed figure lowered her hood, revealing the human face of a young girl. Her skin was ghostly pale, except for the dark grey rings around her bright blue eyes. Her raven black hair was only shoulder length, but it had several split ends, as though she had been growing out like the fur of a wild animal.

"I am alone too," she said, looking down, "for as long as I could remember, it was just Wisp, Vex, Sensei, and me. I never knew anything about my parents… except that, according to Sensei, my mother died shortly after I was born, and that she wanted to name me 'Eris', after a goddess of chaos… I like the name that Sensei had raised me with better."

"And, um, what name is that?" Ace dared to ask, "What was the name you grew up with."

The robed girl smiled proudly before answering: "Zoey."

"'Zoey'," Ace repeated, liking the sound of it, "That's a nice name. I'm Ace."

At that moment, inside the Super Robot, Captain Shuggazoom and the Alchemist were watching the children get acquainted via the outside camera.

"You know," Captain Shuggazoom said, as the mask on his helmet slid to the side, "I would have made 'Operation: Dinner Party' work without the mishap, but I'm actually glad that delinquent's desire to free all the animals from the zoo served the purpose."

"Especially for Vex's sake, the loner," replied the Alchemist, as he shook his head, "if I had known one of her antics would have landed her behind bars, I would have alerted you to it sooner, but you know her. She likes to keep her distance from others for days on end."

Captain Shuggazoom nodded in understanding, and smiled at the footage of Zoey tending to Ace's ankle, "Well, I'll be back in half an hour to stage a 'search and rescue' in favor of my alter ego, and then we continue the plan we already had thought up. I know you like keeping your real name a secret, and I respect that, so when you and Zoey stop by for dinner tonight, you could address yourselves as the 'Sulphur' family, after the ashes in your lab."

The Alchemist thought it over. "Hmm, 'Zoey Sulphur'," he pondered, "life from the ashes… yes, that will be a fitting maiden name for the phoenix-like personality of my apprentice… my daughter."

"You know, 'Neili' isn't a bad surname either."

"No, no, you know the reason I don't go by that title anymore."

"Yeah, I understand. See you in half an hour."

So, after "Captain Shuggazoom" returned to take Ace home, one can imagine the surprise this boy had when his new friend Zoey shown up as the dinner "playdate" his uncle Clayton arranged. From then on, Ace and Zoey got together in each other's worlds every chance they could, and while things may have worked out for the better, life was never the same for either of them, or their monkey friends.


	2. Chapter 2: Fireworks

**The Day Before Tomorrow**

Chapter Two: Fireworks

It was the fifth anniversary of the day Ace and Zoey first met, and this year the two teens were having their annual dinner together at the Alchemist's lab. Since the secret garden of Pandora was practically Zoey's front and back yard, they had more than enough of what they need to make a meal completely from scratch, and Ace had no complaints about that… in fact, he took pride in wearing his rubber gardening gloves.

"Thanks for letting me dine at your place, Zoey," said Ace, as the two of them helped gather fruit for the feast, "and on such short notice, too."

"Don't worry about it," said Zoey, as they brought the basket of peaches, oranges, and grapes to the table, "I know how your Uncle Clayton gets when he is off duty… I just hope Wisp and Sensei do not overdo it in the kitchen."

Although the group tends to cook in turns, Wisp and the Alchemist had done it most of all, mainly on account that Vex prefers to eat raw meat and Zoey couldn't be trusted with hot oil.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," the Alchemist called out from the kitchen, "all we need is the fish."

As if on cue, Vex shown up with a net full of fish from a nearby river, and she gave him every single one she caught except for the very largest, which she intends to eat herself.

"Thank you, Vex, you came just in time," said the Alchemist, then he smiled at Ace and Zoey, "well, you two, you better go wash your hands. Everything will be ready in just a few minutes."

Soon enough, the table was loaded with fruit salad, veggie soup, couchettes made with fish, and chocolate flavored soy milk… all fresh and made from scratch! Everyone gathered at the table, including Vex, who had her raw fish and a bottle of liquor to sustain her.

"Dinner is served!" Wisp and the Alchemist said together.

"Thank you, chefs!" Ace responded/

"Itadakimasu!" added Zoey, clapping her hands together.

Vex nodded in approval, holding up her fish, and only then did everyone dig in. Everyone savored their delicious food, but Ace and Zoey ate with the most gusto.

"Mm-mm-mm!" Ace said as he ate, remembering to chew and swallow, "Sure beats the fancy food back at the Manor. This is the best!"

"That's because Wisp and Sensei cooked it with love," said Zoey, talking with her mouth full, "right, Wisp?"

"Oui, yes indeed," answered Wisp, as he sees her bad manners, "and kiz ta zay…" he grabs a towel and quickly cleans her cheeks while closing her mouth, "please to be eating with mouth closed, and smaller le bites!"

Zoey swallowed to talk better, "Sorry, Wisp."

Ace rolled his eyes. Even though they are teenagers now, Wisp still treated Zoey like a little girl, and she kept letting him without complaint. On one hand, something had to give, for Ace knew that they had to start growing up sooner or later, but on the other hand, he didn't want to spoil the precious moment between his best friend and her monkey guardian.

"Man, as soon as I get stuffed," Ace said with a smile, changing the subject, "I'm taking some of this home with me. I'm sure Tobias Burgess would like a taste."

"Who's Tobias?" asked Zoey.

"He's our butler. You know: a gentleman's gentleman… the guy who keeps Carrington Manor in order." Upon noticing Zoey's confused look, Ace shook his head and sighed, "You tied his shoelaces together during my ninth birthday."

"Oh yeah!" said Zoey, giggling as she realized who Ace meant, "He was a good sport about that."

"He sure was," Ace smiled, "Tobias practically raised me, you know. Since my parents died in a car crash, and I could only spend two hours every Saturday with Uncle Clayton, the butler had to do it. He's a very good father figure, but I just wish he'd lighten up a bit when I ride my skateboard in the halls."

Wisp quickly blows on Zoey's soup to cool it down as he gave her a spoon, then kisses her cheek and smiles. "When you and your le beau are done," he told her, "you two can go for a walk. Mon amour can go with you, for protection."

Vex grunts when she heard that, and drinks a big swig of liquor to wash down the fish. "Aye, alright," she said, scowling, "but sooner or later, the young ones must learn to protect themselves. That's how it was with me." Ace's eyes widen when he heard Vex say that. Her big teeth and gruff exterior would spook many, but instead, it always made Ace curious of her, and what she said had raised that curiosity even farther than usual.

Soon enough, dinner was over, and Wisp started clearing the table. He cuts Vex a sour look as he took the plates, "Be nice," he quietly warned her, "and le smile for once."

Ace didn't mind if Vex smiled or not, for either way her teeth were more interesting then frightening. What did scare him, however, was the secret garden of Pandora. True, he had gotten used to it over the years, and knew most of it like the back of his hand by now, yet there were several plants, animals, and even sounds in this jungle-like cavern that were still foreign and frightening to him.

"What was that?!" said Ace, startled by a flapping sound during their walk.

"It was a bird," answered Zoey, half annoyed yet half amused, "just like the bird during your last visit, and the one the time before. Sheesh!"

"Hey! I'm a city boy, remember?" suddenly Ace heard another frightening sound… a faint yet close-by hissing, "What was _that_?!"

"Probably a snake," Zoey cracks her knuckles, and grabs a nearby broken branch and wields it like a club, "I'll show it who is boss!"

Vex shook her head. This sort of thing is one of the reasons why Wisp appointed her as Zoey's bodyguard, but the grey monkey had enough experience to tell a lot about a snake by the noise it makes: this reptile was large, there was no denying it, but it wasn't even poisonous. The little lady could have her fun with this one, and there would be no need to step in unless she made the wrong move. Ace however, had other thoughts.

"Say what?! Zoey, no! It is too dangerous!"

"Ace relax, I do this sort of thing behind Wisp's back all the time." She then smiled mischieviously, "Would you mind if I kiss you for luck?"

"Huh?" The next thing Ace knew, Zoey's lips touched his for the very first time. For a girl with the personality of a wild animal, she had very soft, gentle lips… it felt nice. His heart was racing, his fingers were tingling, and he had such a burst of energy that, by the time that little peck was over, he felt like he was going to explode! "YAHOO!"

Ace, jumped up, lifting his hands in the air, and all that energy literally came right out of him, causing a flash of electricity to burst out of his hands and onto the nearby snake, revealing where it was hiding it and frying it to death. After that, Ace was back to normal, but the tingling sensation and smoke in his fingers shown all that really happened, and that stunned him silent.

"Ace…" Zoey gasped, breaking that silence, "you have lightning powers, just like your Uncle Clayton! How wonderful!"

"No it's not!" said Ace, panicking as he returned to his senses, "Zoey, that burst could have hit you, or Vex, instead of the snake!"

"But it didn't! You saved us!"

"Ha! Lucky shot!" Ace started putting his rubber gardening gloves back on. The more upset he got, the stronger the tingling in his fingers became, and he worried he might cause an accident if he didn't take precautions. "Besides, my uncle's double life as Captain Shuggazoom is supposed to be a _secret_ , remember? It something like this happens again in the city, I would only end up blowing _his_ cover, not to mention HIS MIND!" he gasped, "What would Tobias say?! No, I have to conceal this until I can learn to control it!"

"Are you crazy?!" said Zoey, not understanding, "You have a gift! You should be proud of it, Ace! Am I right, Vex? He should set the fireworks free!"

Ace shook his head, "Zoey, you have a lot to learn about city life. When rumors there start spreading like wildfire, words are just as likely to burn!" he sighed, looking at Vex, "What could we possibly do about this?"

"Hmm," Vex pondered as she looked back at Ace, then she coughs and grunts, "You need to learn control, pup."

"But how, and from whom?" asked Ace, sitting down in despair, "Tobias doesn't know anything about superpowers; I can't ask Uncle Clayton! Like I said several times before: if he knew that I knew his secret superhero life all along, it might _**blow his mind!**_ " at that moment, he started to feel the heat of his electric powers affecting his rubber gloves, "Ugh! Calm down, Ace, don't make it worse."

Zoey could barely understand why Ace wouldn't take the risk by talking with his uncle, but she couldn't stand seeing her best friend so upset… no, she kissed him; they were officially more than just best friends now. At any rate, seeing him in this state was too much for her, so she had to think of a way out for him. Then, she remembered something.

"Vex was eavesdropping when Sensei helped your Uncle Clayton learn to control _his_ powers," she said, as she nudges Vex towards Ace, "and since Sensei is busy with other stuff, she might be the one chance you got, Ace."

"I might regret this…" Ace said, takeing a deep breath, "then again, what do I have to lose?"

"…?" Vex gawks at the boy she was pushed in front of, and then raised her claws up in refusal, "Woah, hand on a wee sec," she said, frowning more deeply than usual, "I cannot train a young lad."

"Why not?" Zoey insisted, "I'd ask Wisp to do it, but he has enough on his plate raising and training me. You see, Ace, my aura is starting to awaken too." Suddenly, Zoey was wrapped in a green shroud of light, "The source of my hyper abilities, the Power Primate, grants me superhuman strength and agility, and much more. I am more monkey-like then ever now!"

"Wait, you have superpowers too?" asked Ace, standing back on his own two feet, "Then why don't you train me?!"

"Because my aura is animal based; your aura is element based! Inside and out, we are of two different worlds, Ace. Besides, I am still a student with this sort of thing myself, and a student cannot teach another student. It is the job of a _teacher_ to teach a student." Just then, a thought crossed Zoey's mind, "I might be able to help, though." She kissed Ace again, but this time, she transferred a small sample of her Power Primate energy into his mouth and ears, and let it linger there when the kiss was over, "There, now you will be able to understand Vex and Wisp even with their translators turned off. Now, all Vex has to do is follow you home and figure out what you need in your life, let alone your training."

Ace savored the warmth of the second kiss before the reality of its side effects sunk in, "That idea might be crazy enough to work," he said, "at this rate, though, I'd be lucky if Vex could help me get help from Uncle Clayton without letting him know that I know that he's Captain Shuggazoom. Hypothetical questions are not my strong suit."

Vex crossed her arms. This whole plan was the most ridiculous idea she ever heard in her life, but she should have guessed as much… teenagers are really confusing.

"Come on, Vex," pleaded Zoey, "it's not like you have anything else to do!"

"Uh, Zoey," said Ace, as a thought crossed his mind, "don't you thing Vex should talk to Wisp about it first?"

"What, and have him find out about the snake?! That would be crazy! You know how he tends to freak out over my safety!"

"We'll leave that part out, Zoey, nothing to it. Besides, we need to get you home safe before it's time for me to leave anyway." He then whispered to Vex, "Wisp is wise… he will help you figure something out for me."

"I don't need help figuring out what to train you, lad… it's _how_ I would," Vex whispered back, "I have never had to deal with young one directly." She coughed, and then continues, "Pups are more my mate's area of expertise."

Sure enough, she had a point. Looking back, Ace could see Wisp did all the parenting with Zoey, while Vex was just a huge loner who didn't like kids. True, she _was_ nice to Zoey, but she just didn't like being with kids, therefore they didn't hang around together very much. Of course, Ace also knew that it can't be that way forever, for just as eggs hatch into caterpillars before they become butterflies, human boys and girls are to be teenagers before they become men and women… all his life, he's been dodging that fact so that the fun times with Zoey would last forever, but now that is no longer an option.

"I won't be a 'pup' forever, Vex," sighed Ace, deciding to face the music, "I'm thirteen now, and Tobias did say being a teenager is when a boy prepares to become a man. He offered to teach me what I need to know for the transition…" he looked at the rubber gloves on his hands, "but with superpowers in my genes… I'm not sure that what he would teach me will be enough."

Vex took a deep breath, "… I don't think a normal human would be able to help harness such unstable raw power." She rubs her forehead, as she started to understand the weight of the situation, "Fine, I'll pound a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble, lad," she poked two of her claws to his forehead, hard enough to make her point yet lightly enough to avoid leaving a scar, "but do know, I do not 'go easy', so if you want my help, yah got to listen to meh rules. Savvy?"

"Yes ma'am!" Ace salutes, but only to hit himself in the sore spot Vex created in the process, "Ow!" he chuckled, to show it was no big deal, "I'm okay. So, how, when, and where do we start? I can't wear rubber gloves all the time without people getting suspicious, but I don't want to hurt anyone…" the thought of young Gyrus Krinkle crossed his mind, giving him a mischievous smirk, "well, not by accident, anyway." He gasped, and shook the tempting thought out of his head, "Wait! What am I thinking?! I can't do that!"

"Do what?" asked Zoey, "Give Krinkle the Creep an electric hotfoot?"

"You know me too well, Zoey," sighed Ace, "but I definitely mustn't do that. True, that guy is annoying, but one false move around that blabbermouth and it will be all over Shuggazoom City, and there goes the neighborhood!" he feels his fingers tingling. His gloves were getting hot. "Ugh! Calm down, calm down! Holy Shuggazoom! I thought rubber blocks electricity, not gets melted by it."

"Your gloves aren't melting, Ace," Zoey sighed, "they probably just _feels_ that way because you are getting yourself worked up." She smiled at Vex, "I will leave you to it, Vex. I'm going to tell Wisp and Sensei about this ordeal… leaving out the snake, of course! I'll be right back! Good luck!"

With that said, she ran off.

After an awkward silence, Vex looked at Ace before pinching the ridge between her eyes in frustration, "We'll start tomorrow," she said at last, "Meet me at the ridge with the waterfall just before sunrise, sharp. _No_ lateness."

Ace was stunned hearing that. "Say what?! But that would mean I will have to wear rubber gloves in bed just to keep the alarm clock from shorting out! What in the universe am I supposed to say about that if someone catches me like that?!"

"Then sleep somewhere else." Vex grunted. It was as if the boy she's supposed to train lost what was left of his common sense.

Ace sighed, but he knew he had no choice. "Okay." He took a deep breath and pulls out his cellphone, dialing a number. It was tricky pushing the buttons in the right order with his gloves on, but it was either that or shorting himself out in the process. Once he finished dialing, he waited until it was answered, and he didn't have to wait long, "Hello, Toby? It's me, Ace…yes, I'm fine. How are you and Uncle Clay? …uh-huh… He's still with his girlfriend of the week, huh? That's okay; Zoey invited me to a sleepover anyway. Would you mind dropping off a sleeping bag and other supplies at that peach orchard I told you about? Thanks and… yes I know how luxurious silk and cotton can be, but I might need the _rubber_ sleeping bag… what?! No-no-no! I outgrew that bedwetting thing years ago; you know that! I need the rubber one for, well, _OTHER_ reasons… thanks, that would be perfect… no, we have plenty to eat here, Toby. In fact, I was going to give you a sample of Mr. Sulphur's cooking… glad you could help, see you there in an hour." He hung up and faced Vex, blushing, "Sorry you had to hear that, Vex. You are not going to tell Zoey about the bed wetter thing, are you?"

"Don't worry," said Vex, pretending to be oblivious to what happened, "I didn't hear nothing." Actually, the opposite was true, but she really wished she didn't hear anything, let alone that. It was bad enough teenagers were confusing, she didn't need to know they could be just plain gross too.

"Good," said Ace, as he breathed a sigh of relief, "Now, you better come with me to the peach orchard in an hour… knowing Tobias, he probably over packed for my 'sleepover' tonight." He smirked, using air quotes, "I'm probably going to need your muscle to carry everything."

Sure enough, he was right. An hour later, when Ace and Vex got to the peach tree near the secret entrance to the Alchemist's secret jungle, they found more than just a rubber sleeping bag… there was also a self-inflating inflatable bathtub with exotic soaps, a set of silk PJ's, four sets of daytime clothes with eight pairs of underwear, a toothbrush with toothpaste, a spare pair of glasses with a cleaning cloth, a first aid kit, a long list of emergency phone numbers, a flashlight, three cans of bug spray, six bottles of water, and a tent. This much Ace expected, but what caught him by surprise was that they weren't even in bags like they usually were, but in a pile between the tree and Tobias Burgess himself.

"Nasty place, the outdoors," the butler said, "If I was able to give this much to your father and uncle when they were your age, I would have done just that… but back then, I was more of a friend of the family then a gentleman's gentleman, so I couldn't afford it."

"You still are a friend of the family, Toby," Ace said, reassuringly, "but I get the feeling that this would be the last time you'd be able to spoil me."

With that said, Ace shook Tobias' hand, and the butler nodded in understanding when he notices the rubber gloves, and felt their unusual warmth… a kind of warmth in rubber gloves that he felt once before a whole generation ago, upon the hands of a younger pair of identical twins.

"So it is…" said Tobias, smiling in pride, "Henry James Carrington the third."

"You can still call me 'Ace' you know."

"I know I could, sir." Tobias said as he ruffles Ace's hair, making it spikier than usual, "Just remember: A man isn't based on what he has, but what he does with it. Be clever, strong, kind, and bold, and you can achieve anything." As soon as he said that, he gave Ace an empty backpack before walking away, "Good luck, Master Ace." Then he went inside one of the gardeners old outhouses to watch what the young super powered teen would do.

"Wait! You carried all these luxuries here just so I'd have to pack it all myself?!" Ace shouted, "But I had never packed my own bags before in my life! Not even when my parents were still alive!" Of course, in his eyes, the butler had already left, and the tingling in his fingers were really getting his attention, so all that shouting wasn't going to get him anywhere, "Easy, Ace, it's all part of the whole 'rite of passage' thing. Vex, I will try to make the essentials fit into this backpack; you help me carry everything else."

Vex grunted, moving her bloodshot green eyes to the bathroom stall. She knew Tobias was testing Ace and watching in secret, expecting the boy's greedy upbringing to slow him down, but she knew she could teach Ace to avoid these old habits… after all; moderation is a key part of his training in controlling his powers. "You have more when you have less," she told Ace, "so pack _only_ stuff you need, pup. Clothes, a medical aid, and water, but that's it."

"Less is more, huh?" said Ace, unsure if this was a good idea… but then he remembered he had to meet with Vex near a waterfall tomorrow before dawn, so he didn't have much time for packing and unpacking, " Well, if you insist." He packed what Vex suggested, but also snuck in his toothbrush, the flashlight, and one can of bug spray… just in case… before closing his backpack. "Okay, almost set… now the hard part." He struggled to tie the tent and sleeping bag on top of the backpack. It took him three or four tries, but he finally managed with time to spare. "Huh, guess that wasn't too bad for my first try. Next stop: the Alchemist's lab."

At this point, as Ace and Vex went into the secret tunnel, Tobias had left the outhouse he was spying from… much to his relief in more ways than one. "He didn't even take the emergency contact list," the butler muttered to himself, then shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, at least he got everything else right… seems he's a bit more sensible then Master Clayton at that age then I thought. From here on out, Ace is truly on his own. May heaven help this transition run smoothly so that he leaves as a boy and returns… alive… as a man." He smiled, but he had tears in his eyes, as he left again; this time for real.

As the two of them went through the secret tunnel back to the underground jungle of Pandora, a thought crossed Ace's mind, "So, Vex, what exactly do you have in mind for tomorrows training?" they made it to the other end of the tunnel, went into the jungle and headed towards the Alchemist's lab, "Not that I'm worried or anything… I just hate being unprepared."

Vex didn't even look at him. "You will see when tomorrow comes, pup." She kept coldly calm, eyes staring straight ahead, "it is better to go into life unknowing and/or not expecting, therefore surprises will not affect you."

"Uh, yeah," said Ace, "that _kind of_ makes sense… I guess."

Actually, Ace was confused. True, he got a little better at getting out of routine with all the misadventures Zoey put him through over the years, but he was so used to being the "normal" member of the Carrington family that he assumed he _was_ a routine. He didn't like to think of himself as a superhero or supervillain waiting to happen… just a regular kid going through a regular life, and despite having a quirky girl and her monkeys as friends, he intended to keep it that way. Of course, he cannot ignore that fate had other plans for him, and he might as well prepare for it. With that in mind, Ace started pitching his tent just as soon as they were close enough to the Alchemist's lab. _This is harder than it looks,_ he thought to himself, as he struggled to set it up. Soon enough, though, he managed to pitch his tent perfectly. Well, almost perfectly: it just kept getting lopsided on one end.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!" Ace said, just before he felt his rubber gloves starting to heat up again, and he took a deep breath to cool off, "Calm down, Ace, you did fine this far, and the sooner you set up camp, the sooner you get ready for bed, the more energy for… well, whatever Vex is planning tomorrow."

With that, he got back to work.

Meanwhile, not too far off, Zoey was telling all she could about Ace's new powers, but at this point, she was wondering if she probably should have mentioned the snake.

"You kissed him?!" Wisp gasped after hearing the story, "But, Zoey, you are not even le sweet sixteen yet! Don't you know anything about human traditions?"

"Sorry, Wisp, but I was really caught up in a moment there!" Zoey responded, hands in the air in defense, "but to tell the truth, when our first kiss awakened his lightning powers, he ended up using them to save my life! He electrocuted a snake that was about to eat me… but he claimed it was a lucky shot, and that he could have hurt me instead, so I had Vex help him learn to control his powers so we could be together without harm… and so that he could hide his abilities so rumors don't spread around the city; whatever those are. He said that rumors burn like wildfire, but I didn't see much fire in the city."

Wisp shook his head. He should have known keeping Zoey isolated from most other humans would confuse her over this sort of thing, especially since she always took things literally. This wasn't the first time he had to spell it out for her, and it might not be the last.

"Zoey, a rumor, or gossip, is when someone spreads news around without proof, whether it is true or not. One thing is for sure, just as fire burns le skin, hurtful words can burn le heart. Remember when you were little, and you thought le wind blowing through le tree branches was a monster in le underground forest?"

"Yeah, I remember… but it was just a very strong wind that sounds like a monster because of the high cave ceiling and the rustling leaves."

"Right now, to Ace, what people might say is just as frightening to him as the wind was to you. As he grows, however, such words will still frighten him, but not so intensely that he'd let what others think control his life for him. I intend to offer le help to Mon amour in teaching your beau when necessary, but I have le feeling you made le right choice insisting she should train him."

"Thanks, and I insist we make a wakeup call for him before dawn."

Zoey looked around a bush, and smiled as she watched Ace finally manage to pitch his tent properly. She sees so much potential in him, so why doesn't he see it in himself? She looked back at Wisp longingly.

"You may talk to him," Wisp sighed, "but be sure to be gentle with him. Elementals can be rather unstable when they are upset, and le things you say could only do so much. Be sure to do le listening, and that he speaks calmly."

"Thank you, Wisp!" said Zoey, running towards Ace.

"And tell him le rubber sleeping bag is not as necessary as he thinks!" shouted Wisp, "nightmares are le one exception to le 'triggered by le emotions' rule!" he sighed, and muttered to himself, "I love Zoey as my own fille adoptive, but sometimes I fear she may be le death of me."

Zoey slowed her running to a gentle walk once she was close enough to Ace, and cleared her throat. Ace jumped in surprise, and his gloves got hot only for a second.

"Oh, hi Zoey," said Ace, as he sighed in relief, "you know you really shouldn't be around me. I'm too dangerous."

"No you aren't," said Zoey, "you are my friend, and I am your friend… no matter what. Still, I get the feeling this thing called gossip isn't the only reason you are afraid of your own powers."

"Yeah, actually, I'm not sure I even want them. I mean, my dad and my Uncle Clayton may have been identical twins, but only one of them inherited lightning powers... and it _wasn't_ the branch of the Carrington family tree I was born on, metaphorically speaking."

"Genetic auras are tricky, and tend to react differently to each generation. Sensei claimed your uncle had a lot of trouble controlling his lightning powers when they awakened at puberty, but not _this much_ …" Zoey started pacing in thought, "I bet that when these abilities skipped your father, that repressed energy doubled in you. That's okay, though, because that would mean you'd be a worthy successor in Captain Shuggazoom's stead."

"I'm not sure I even want to be a superhero, Zoey. I was actually happy being the normal member of the family," Ace sighed, "but I guess I am stuck with these powers. I just wish that Vex's advice wasn't so confusing. She said that surprises are less likely to affect me if I don't expect anything, but I know the opposite is true."

Zoey laughed, "Yeah, metaphors confuse me too. I think what Vex mean is that what might come at could be good or bad, but you should act like it is neither. It might help if you could keep your emotions in check, like she does… and like your Uncle Clayton does."

"What are you talking about? On and off duty, my uncle is always a cocky guy with a sense of humor. That's part of the reason I figured out he's Captain Shuggazoom!"

"But when he isn't Captain Shuggazoom, he is a lot calmer and quieter. I don't think your uncle is doing that just to keep people from figuring out he's the guy under the helmet… maybe toning his reaction to things down and living in the moment keeps his powers from lashing out when he doesn't need them."

Ace nodded, hoping she is right. At that moment, he noticed his fingers weren't tingling anymore, and his gloves had cooled down. "Thanks, Zoey." He said with a smile, believing it safe to take off his gloves, "It's late; I better get ready for bed."

"Would you like to turn in that rubber sleeping bag for a proper futon mattress?" Zoey asked, "I will put a spell on it to make it fireproof and everything."

"Thanks, but I'm not taking any chances. Maybe tomorrow night, when I have enough control to know I can sleep safely without a nightmare starting a lightning fueled forest fire."

Zoey shrugged her shoulders, and wished Ace goodnight before going inside. Once he was alone, Ace remembered he had left his inflatable bathtub behind, and controlling his lightning abilities wasn't the only problem: at his age, he had to take precautions against acne. _Water and electricity might not mix well anyway,_ he thought to himself, _but even so, I might need to work out a new bedtime routine if I'm ever to keep myself from scaring people, even if I was normal._ With that in mind, he brushed his teeth, put on his silk pajamas, and… since he couldn't take a bath like he usually does, he resorted to covering his face with mashed brown bananas as an anti-acne mask. After that, he got into his tent and rubber sleeping bag, and tried to relax by humming the lullaby his mom used to sing to him. It took longer than he hoped, but he fell asleep before he knew it and started dreaming of simpler times: playing tag in the Super Robot, hide and seek in the secret garden of Pandora, and skateboarding in the halls of Carrington Manor. He dreamed of how his parents used to take him to baseball games and picnics… but soon enough, that dream turned into a nightmare, as a huge thunderstorm came while he was on a car ride with his family, and the slippery road and a flash of lightning destroyed everything! He woke with a start, but was glad his lightning powers didn't burn the tent on cue with his bad dream… of course; the tingling in his fingers revealed  that part was still real. _This is going to be a long night,_ he thought to himself, as he began to nod off again.

"Ace, Wake up!" Zoey shouted, barging into the tent.

"What?" Ace yawned, as he sat up in his sleeping bag.

Zoey gasped, with her eyes wide… she looked like she seen a ghost! "Ace, what happened to your face?!"

"Huh?" murmured Ace, before remembering he still had banana mush all over his cheeks and forehead, "Oh, it's just an acne treatment I read about, Zoey," he explained as he wiped his face clean with a palm leaf, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on: it's your first day of training, and if I didn't wake you up, you'd be running late!"

Ace yawned, "I could barely sleep last night, anyway."

"Too excited about knowing how to turn your family curse into a blessing, huh Ace?"

"Well…"

Before Ace could explain that it was nightmares keeping him awake rather than excitement, Wisp barged in with a bowl of oatmeal, and started shoveling it in the young teen boy's mouth.

"Alright, jeune homme," Wisp said, as he fed Ace, "le sun will rise in an hour, so you might not have much time to get ready before heading towards le falls. Be sure to listen to mon amour and work hard."

Ace pushed the spoon away and swallowed what he had in his mouth, "Wisp, I walked to the ridge with the waterfall several times before… an hour is plenty of time. Besides, don't you have enough to do training Zoey to control her own powers?"

Wisp smiled and shook his head, "I am more concerned of Zoey controlling herself then I am of her controlling le Power Primate. Besides, I am not le only one training her. Since she is le Alchemist's apprentice, she also has studies with him… and, how you say, a homework assignment."

Zoey face palmed, "Oh! I forgot! I have to come up with designs for six voice-activated defensive devices by the end of next week. Sorry, Ace, but my plans to sneak away from Wisp to offer you moral support has officially been ruined." Realizing she said that in front of Wisp, she quickly covered her mouth, blushing.

Wisp smiled and sighed. He always knew Zoey had a big heart, but he just wished she'd use her head to avoid giving him a heart attack. "We will talk about dis later," he told Zoey, before redirecting his attention to Ace, "and you should take no offense in having to go through dis alone, Ace, for we are fully aware… as you should be… that we are with you in le spirit."

"In spirit, huh?" said Ace, suddenly feeling really sweaty.

"Oui; always."

Ace took a deep breath. He could tell that Wisp was just trying to help, but reassurance wasn't really helping to ease his nerves… not that he would show that in front of Zoey. "Okay, fine. Just give me a few moments alone to get dressed."

"Not again!" Zoey moaned, "Why do you need to be alone every time you need to get dressed, Ace? I have seen the Alchemist without his robe several times; I know what a naked man looks like!"

"Too much information, ma fay," said Wisp, grabbing Zoey by the sleeve of her robe and dragging her out of the tent, "now come on, let's give your beau some of le privacy he needs."

The very second Ace was alone; he took off his pajamas, changed his underwear, and sorted through the daytime outfits he packed. Normally, he'd either wear the suit and tie styled school uniform of Shuggazoom City high, or a t-shirt and hooded jacket with a pair of jeans, but this ordeal he needed a better outfit… getting the sense Vex's training will be the closest he'd ever get to going to boot camp, he settled with a tank top and a pair of shorts. He even tied a vine to his glasses to keep them from falling off his face. Once his shoes were tied, he rushed as fast as he could to the falls.

Vex was on the top of the falls, waiting for Ace to arrive, but she didn't have to wait very long. The young trainee had managed to reach the falls and had managed to come halfway up the ridge before he was clinging to the rocks, almost out of breath.

"Why do electrical powers have to be the genetic part of my uncle's powers?" Ace gasped, as he struggled to climb, "Why not his ability to fly?!"

Vex rolled her eyes hearing that, "Don't they teach you about how batteries work in school?" she shouted, recalling something the Alchemist said about that to Clayton, "The adrenaline rush Captain Shuggazoom has from fighting supervillains and monsters usually forms an electrochemical reaction that fuels the antigravity transmitters in his boots and belt!"

"Great! I'm a freak _and_ a human battery?!"

"Save your breath, lad. You need it to pass the 'entrance exam', let alone show up to my training on time."

Ace felt like he was going to lose his breakfast, but not because of the dizzying height of the ridge… it was Vex's bad joke that was making him sick. She isn't normally one to use puns, and on the rare moment she did, they were terrible. Of course, the light surrounding him revealed she made a point: as the sun rose outside of the cave, the crystals on the cavern ceiling glow in reactions, giving the secret jungle of Pandora its own sunrise… and if he isn't at the top of the ridge by dawn, he'd officially be late! Sucking it up, he pushed himself to finish climbing up to the top, and had just barely made it on time, and had only a short amount of time to catch his breath before he could talk, let alone move.

"Good grief," he gasped, as he finally got back on his feet, "and I always thought taking the stairs at Darwin Manor was hard!"

"That was little more than a test of character," said Vex, "it takes a lot of willpower to handle a climb like that, let alone that quickly… but from here on out, pup, the real work begins."

Ace couldn't help but wonder what Vex meant, and he felt his fingers tingling again… and remembered that he ended up leaving his rubber gloves behind. "Oh, no! Not now!"

"Alright, first lesson," said Vex, "stop jittering."

"I can't!" gasped Ace.

"That's because you are overthinking the matter of what to expect, lad. Electricity is a collision of positive and negative energy, so you have to stay on neutral territory as best as possible when you are not using it."

"Positive and negative energy? What do you mean?"

"Well, how else can I put it? Say, the situation you were in that woke your powers up, you were caught between the happy moment of getting your first kiss, and the horrible, frightening moment of almost being attacked by the snake."

"Are you saying that—?"

"Your Uncle Clayton is put into situations that require mixed emotions all the time… the danger of fighting villains and monsters, and his love for the city he protects and calls home… where as your father probably approached life one mood at a time. Therefore, if you want to control your powers, you have to keep a level head when you aren't using it, and put your heart into it when you are."

Ace tried to think back to see if he could remember anything to prove what Vex was saying. Since he was orphaned at the age of eight, most of the memories of his parents were a little fuzzy at this point, but he remembered his father loved baseball, and often said things like "no news is any news" and "it's not about whether you win or lose; it's how you play the game."

 _Maybe Vex is right,_ Ace thought, _my dad might have smiled and frowned like everyone else, but he was the most levelheaded people I ever knew._ "I think you're right. Whatever you are planning, I have to do it, ready or not. Like my dad used to say: no news is any news." Upon saying that, the tingling in his fingers went away, but he still felt a buzz of energy in his core, as though his will alone was the best substitution for rubber gloves. "Hey, I think it is working."

"Good," said Vex, "now for the exciting part." She pulled a lever, and a target popped up. "put your electrical aura in a high energy state, much like you did when the lass kissed you for luck, focus the energy in your hands, and push it out towards that target."

"Okay." Ace took a deep breath, and did his best to recapture the mood of that moment. How thrilled he was when his lips met with hers; the concern he had for her safety… he would do anything to be with her, and protect her. At that moment the tingling warm sensation filled his fingers again, though not in a sudden, jittery way as before, forming a ball of electricity in each hand. Knowing this was a moment of truth, he tossed both balls at the target… bullseye! Well, almost: along with disintegrating the target, he misfired a bit to the side, singing off a patch of Vex's grey chest fur. "Oops!"

An hour later, Vex was wearing a chest bandage, and was standing over Ace while he was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floor of the Super Robot's main room with a toothbrush. She stares sternly at him, and then slaps a bucket of water into his hands and points to the other side of the floor. "You missed a spot, lad."

Of course, though Vex never went easy on Ace, the first day of training was naturally the hardest. Over the past week, she helped him with several skills, mainly through obstacle courses and making him read several books that contain trivia on electricity… he was actually starting to regret flunking half of his high school courses on purpose to avoid being transferred. He always thought keeping how smart he really is hidden would give him more time to spend with Zoey, but now, with a strict tutor like Vex on his case, he can't have so much as a moment to sneak away unless he at least passed the written exams. By the end of the week, Ace had learned to turn his powers on and off, how to gage the amount of energy he uses at once, how to use his electrical energy underwater without zapping himself of an innocent passerby, and of course, how to aim. It was time to check on Zoey.

Knowing the jungle and the Alchemist's lab like the back of his hand by now, Ace managed to hack into the secret back entrance. On the way in, he overheard Wisp and the Alchemist having a conversation.

"You cannot keep it a secret forever," Wisp's voice was heard to say, "after all, Zoey is your daughter."

"If she knew that, our little bird will never leave the nest," the Alchemist responded, "besides, if she knew about her family history, she'd be more focused on making amends for my sins instead of fulfilling the prophecy."

Ace was confused over what he heard. What sins could a good man like the Alchemist have that are so bad that he'd keep Zoey from knowing she's the apprentice of her own father? What is this "prophecy" they are talking about? _All will be revealed in due time,_ Ace told himself as he leaned against the shadows of the back walls, trying to keep his lightning powers from blowing his cover, _no news is any news. They will talk about it when the time is right, and it's none of my business anyway._ Despite those thoughts, however, Ace's curiosity got the better of him, and he continued to listen.

"You had no choice," sighed Wisp, "if you hadn't embezzled le Super Robot from your former confidants, they would have mass produced it well enough for your efforts to fall into le wrong hands years ago. That is _not_ what you had in le mind when you volunteered for le Prometheus Project."

"I have no need to be reminded of that, Wisp," the Alchemist responded, "after all, despite how well you and Vex helped Takauchi in covering my tracks; my one act of desperation could have left me a wanted man back on Kobariticara… maybe even half the cosmos. That is why Zoey must never know her true last name." he paused, and took a deep breath, "As terrible as I had been, however, my deeds are nothing compared to her mother: giving birth to our dear girl just to raise her to be an evil sorceress. If I hadn't confiscated my baby and left her in your care, it would have meant the end of all creation. To that end, I must get back to work. How is Zoey's progress?"

"Well enough. She is struggling with le homework assignment you gave her, but she is learning well from le mistakes she had made so far."

"Good. After all, if mystical energy is in her blood, the use of science and magic could help both of us benefit the greater good."

As soon as things got quiet, and he was sure the halls were clear enough for him to get passed the two father-figures unnoticed, Ace ran as fast as he could to where he believes Zoey's private work area, thinking about everything he overheard. _Zoey did say, on the day we met, that her mother wanted to name her "Eris",_ he thought as he ran, _could it be that she was named after the goddess of chaos because she was expected to_ _become_ _the goddess of chaos? If so, it is little wonder the Alchemist raised her by another name… "Zoey" means "life"; her name is a name for new beginnings. Could he had done all this just to keep the darkness of the past from affecting the future, or is there something more to it? I might as well leave this topic alone, at least, for now._

Soon enough, he found the small door he was looking for, and knocked on it. Zoey opened the door. Her raven black hair was in a braid, tied down with a piece of vine, and her alchemy robe was a little messy, which means that she was working rather hard on something. "Ace!" she said with a smile, "Long time, no see! Come in! Come in!"

Normally, Wisp and the Alchemist wouldn't let anyone in Zoey's private working area without their permission… it was their rule, not hers, for she just barely grasps the concept of privacy and secrecy. Since she feels like taking charge, she gladly let Ace in without an appointment, and they shared a hug.

"I really missed you, Zoey," Ace said, "but the distance was totally worth it. I can really control my powers now, but Vex thinks she could train me another week to take me to the next level… I was actually thinking of letting my uncle know that I know he's Captain Shuggazoom, but there is no telling how he'd react."

Zoey giggled hearing that. "Yeah, Vex is kind of a military general when it comes to these things," she said, "but at least she is warming up to you, just as I hoped she would, though she will never admit it."

Ace was stunned hearing this. She used his struggle to control his powers as a ploy to make Vex more social? He was blushing at the thought, wondering why he didn't see it sooner, but he decided to change the subject. "Uh, I hear you are having a little trouble with your project," he said, "I thought you could use some help."

"Good." Zoey said with a smile, pointing to her handy work… mainly a bunch of crumpled up blueprints, three different devices, and six multicolored baskets, "After all, I still need three more designs for my project, and the three I had made have a slight glitch."

Ace looked at the three new gadgets: At first glance, and to the untrained eye, they'd look like three different pairs of gauntlets, but he knew Zoey doesn't color-code things just for style. She put the orange pair, and used the voice activation setting: "Laser sword!" One gauntlet turned into a light saber, "Plasma Shield!" her other gauntlet turned into a matching shield. "Deactivate!" they both turned back into gauntlets, and she switched to the black pair.

"Wow!" Ace was stunned by what he saw.

"It gets better." Zoey smiled, "Ghost Claws!" as soon as she said that, her black gauntlets turned into a glowing, turquoise colored pair of claws. She deactivated them, and switched to the yellow gauntlets, "Tomahawk Fists!" her fist tripled in size, resembling a sort of club-like-axe. She took them off, and placed them gently with the others, "Really amazing, aren't they? I based them off the old weapons I found near those ancient ruins, mainly the Temple of the Skull."

Ace gasped when he heard that, "Zoey, you know that old tomb is strictly forbidden-!"

"Most exciting things are. Besides, isn't the point of progress is to recreate and improve old designs? I think that these could benefit your uncle's superhero charity work if not for one small glitch."

"Which is…?"

As if on cue, a parrot flew through a crack in the ceiling and squawked, "Ghost Claws!" and as soon as the bird said that, the ghost claw gauntlets began to spark to life, levitated, and started slicing things randomly. Zoey's eyes widened.

"That! That's the glitch I was talking about," she yelled, "They activate to every voice they hear! They are supposed to listen only to the person wearing them, but don't worry, I'll just catch them so you can fix the problem!"

"No, Zoey," said Ace, "This is your homework! I'll catch it, and then I'll _help you_ fix the problem!"

Before the matter could be argued further, the ghost claws flew towards Zoey and, acting on impulse, Ace jumped in front of her and used his electrical powers to form a shield between them and the rogue gauntlets. He held them off as long as he could, and was just about to pass out as the energy drained from his body when a large silhouette came in and took over, zapped the gauntlets, and deactivated them manually. Ace had enough energy to keep himself from fainting, but he could hardly move as he saw Captain Zhuggazoom in the room with them.

"I was just in the neighborhood visiting a friend, when I heard the commotion;" the superhero said, "looks like I shown up just in time. That is some jolt you have in you kid."

"Thanks, Clayton…" said Ace, before realizing his slip of the tongue, "I mean, 'Captain', I mean… aw man!"

There was an awkward silence between the boy and his superhero uncle, but then they both started to laugh as Captain Shuggazoom shifted the mask of his helmet away. "You knew it was me all along, huh?" Clayton said, "Come here, you." He pulled Ace into a hug, ruffled his hair lightly, and helped him to his face.

"Uncle Clayton, I'm so sorry," sighed Ace, "I thought you wouldn't trust me if you knew that I knew your secret identity… like I've violated your privacy and—!"

"Hey, I did the same thing when I found out your grandpa was a superhero. It ran in the family for generations, and I just want to let you know that it doesn't matter if you grow up to be a hero or a villain- Maker forbid- or something else altogether… your powers are in your blood; a part of who you are, so make the most of it."

"Thanks, Uncle Clay," Ace smiled, "but do not expect me to use them in public."

"I wouldn't want it any other way. Ace, I had a talk with the Alchemist as to what you were up to the past week, and I say you should let Vex continue a majority of your training, but I will teach you a few moves whenever I get the chance. After all, we have a lot to talk about."

Outside the door, Vex was eavesdropping on the conversation. Her face was as emotionless as always, but her eyes seemed to be smiling at what just happened. _It's about time,_ she thought, _this will make training this pup easier for me… all the same, his limits must be pushed if he is to find his real destiny._

 _ **WingedWolf101, I know I intended on having Ace keep himself from talking to his uncle about their superpowers, but an author is entitled to change her mind about her own characters… I just hope I displayed yours accurately. I would also like to thank Valkyrie for her help while Wolf was busy with other things. Everyone else, please read and review.**_


End file.
